Julian Bernardino's Four Thomas Origins Preview Clips
Here are four preview clips of Thomas Origins. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Percy as Globox *Toby as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Coaches as Electoons *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Boco as Photographer *Duncan as Bzzit Transcript (Swinging Caves) *Thomas: Well, here I am. The Glade of Dreams. *Toby: Hi Thomas. Catch the nine Coaches hidden in every place to unlock the costumes. *Percy: No problem. Thomas, you go ahead for it. *Thomas: Okay. Off I go. (speeds off, collecting five yellow lums, but speeds on a platform, then grabs two more yellow lums and a heart, before he pounds onward, hitting a freight car, and collects two more yellow lums. Thomas pounds onward, fighting more freight cars, collecting more lums, and speeds onward. Thomas continues onward, collecting more coins and yellow lums, before he battles onward and goes through a door. He battles more freight cars, climbs upward, grabbing more yellow lums, then goes into a secret area, and defeats more foolish freight cars, but rescues a catch to free coaches. Thomas now comes out, but continues onward to find more coaches, then defeats more foolish freight cars, continues to collect more yellow lums and coins, and goes through the next door. Thomas now rushes onward, slides down, collecting more yellow lums, then goes through another area, but defeats more freight cars, and breaks another cage to save more coaches. Thomas now comes out, but starts off once again, goes through another door, then climbs up the mountain, collecting more yellow lums, defeating more freight cars, and climbs upward before he speeds through a door. He arrives at another area, but defeats more freight cars, and finally breaks another cage to save more coaches before he gets transpoted to have his photo taken with Smudger and Boco) *(at the map, Thomas checks how many coaches he's collected, about four cages to be exact) Transcript (Aim For The Eel!) *Thomas: Well, here I am. Boy, is it really hot in here?! *Duncan: Come on, Thomas. Hop on. *Thomas: Okay, off we go. (hops on Duncan, who sets off, carrying Thomas, and fighting enemies and collecting some yellow lums passing through every hot place they go through) *Duncan: Don't worry, Thomas. The more coaches we find, the more costumes we'll get. *Thomas: Yeah. Come on. Go faster. (the two heroes speed through a tunnel and arrive outside over the ocean. Suddenly, a monster appears and goes in pursuit of them. The two heroes land on a sailboat that Duncan takes control and pilots. Thomas turns out and activates his light blue lightsaber as the beast jumps on the front of the boat and activates his four red lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing clash. Thomas attacks boldly, causing the beast to retreat. The lightsabers swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashes the beast, driving the monster into the sea, breaking him apart, before Thomas switches off his light blue lightsaber) *Duncan: Way to go, Thomas! *Thomas: Yahoo! (the two heroes arrive and break a cage open to free more coaches and are taken to have their photo taken with Smudger and Boco where they get more coaches) Transcript (Murray of the Deep) *Thomas: Cannonball! (dives into the sea and swims underneath, grabbing some yellow lums. He swims onward, but ends up pursued by two monsters, that go in pursuit of him, while he speeds onward, collecting more yellow lums, and arrives at a strange unknown area where a monster jumps out and surprises him) *Narrator: Coming Soon To YouTube Near You. Transcript (Swinging Caves: Time Challenge) *Thomas: Okay. Off I go. (speeds off, collecting five yellow lums, but speeds on a platform, then grabs two more yellow lums and a heart, before he pounds onward, hitting a freight car, and collects two more yellow lums. Thomas pounds onward, fighting more freight cars, collecting more lums, and speeds onward. Thomas continues onward, collecting more coins and yellow lums, before he battles onward and goes through a door. He battles more freight cars, climbs upward, grabbing more yellow lums, then goes into a secret area, and defeats more foolish freight cars, but rescues a catch to free coaches. Thomas now comes out, but continues onward to find more coaches, then defeats more foolish freight cars, continues to collect more yellow lums and coins, and goes through the next door. Thomas now rushes onward, slides down, collecting more yellow lums, then goes through another area, but defeats more freight cars, and breaks another cage to save more coaches. Thomas now comes out, but starts off once again, goes through another door, then climbs up the mountain, collecting more yellow lums, defeating more freight cars, and climbs upward before he speeds through a door. He arrives at another area, but defeats more freight cars, and finally breaks another cage to save more coaches before he gets transpoted to have his photo taken with Smudger and Boco) *(at the map, Thomas checks how many coaches he's collected, about four cages to be exact) Category:Julian Bernardino